SYOT: The 125th Annual Hunnger Games
by nudlezjr
Summary: SYOT open! The 125th Annual Hunger Games shall soon begin! The Quarter Quell twist is that whoever is chosen from the reaping ball chooses who the tribute is. The tribute form is also in my bio
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! So I'm doing an SYOT of the 125th Annual Hunger Games! The Quarter Quell twist is that whoever is picked from the reaping ball chooses the tribute. They take place as if Cato won the 74th Hunger Games. All tributes must be sent to me through PM. I wont except any through reviews. Answer The following questions about your tribute:

name:

age:

m/f:

appearance:

height:

Weight:

3 good personality traits:

3 bad personality traits:

Who choose them to be tribute? Why?:

open for alliance?:

open for relationship?:

training score:

preferred weapons:

chariot outfit:

interview angle:

interview outfit:

reaping outfit:

Family/friends:

_at least_ 1 reason why your tribute should win:

Additional details:

Tributes will also not be allowed to volunteer in the games. If you have any questions feel free to PM me! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!


	2. District 1 reapings

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I still need a lot of tributes, including the male tribute from district 2. I can't go on until I get him. I will make a list of the tributes I still need at the end. Also, the tribute form is in my bio so that you can copy and paste it. Enjoy!:)**

Colette Mclellan POV:

"Nice!" Gleam, my personal trainer, said after I removed the head of a practice dummy with my sickle. "Now, I know that you where planning to volunteer this year, but your only 15. There will always be next year." The quarter quell twist this year is that

"This is the first time that I wish I had made some enemies," I reply.

"Just don't get too worked up. We all know what happens when your mad." I look at the scar on gleam's arm. He got it thanks to me.

I guess you could say I have a bit of anger management issues. Last year after someone had tripped me on the way to the gym after school. I was practicing with throwing knives that day and when gleam told me to keep my head up, I got mad and threw a knife at him. It cut his arm and he has a scar from it. I don't take well to constructive criticism when I'm mad. He just sent me home home with a disappointed look. I still feel bad about it. I never meant to hurt him. He's my best friend. And mabey I have tiny crush on him. Just a tiny one though.

"I'm going to go home. I need to get ready for the reaping." I say. I run home as fast as I can so that I can get just a bit more training in.

When I get home I'm almost shocked by the mess made. Last night my brother threw a party celebrating his last year of having the chance of getting reaped. He isn't a career, so it shouldn't matter to him. I guess he just wants an excuse to party. He says the one good thing about our parents dying in that house fire six years ago is that he has the freedom to throw a party whenever he wants to.

I left for training at three in the morning, knowing I was going to have to stop for an hour or to because of the reaping. The party was still going when I left, so I had no idea the damage that was going to be made. About 75% of the people who came are passed out around the house, and the rest are drunk, wandering around.

I walk up to my room just to find another surprise waiting for me. There is a guy and a girl NAKED in my bed. Just great.

Ferrari Dior POV:

"GET UP!" I am awoken by some girl in a track suit hitting me with a book. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she screams. Boy is she hot. I cant remember anything from last night, but I'm guessing I scored one, judging by the naked girl in bed with me.

I get out of bed and the girl in the track suite screams "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU TWO!"

"You act like you've never seen a naked guy before, sweetheart" I reply.

"LIKE MOST FIFTEEN YEAR OLDS, I HAVENT!" she's blushing now, so I give her a little wink.

"Well now you have."

"What time is it, Collette?" The girl that was in bed with me asked. So that's her name.

"seven," Collette replies.

" oh shit!" The girl rushes puts on her clothes and runs out.

"And what about you?" Collette asks.

"I've got all day," I reply.

" .NOW."

" See ya later, sweetheart," I say as grab my clothes and walk out. I have know intentions of going out with her, its just funny to tease her.

I put on my clothes and go home. When I get home I find my dad waiting for me. "Where have you been?" He asks me.

"I spent the night at a friends," I say.

"If I find out that you where at that Mcellan boy's party, you're going to be in big trouble. Understand me?"

"Don't worry dad. It was just a little sleep over with Bronzer." I lie.

"Alright. Go ahead and get ready for the reaping" I go up to my room and change in to a black suit.

"I'm Gonna go to the reaping now." I say

"Okay." I'm really glad that the quarter quell twist this year is what it is. My dad forced me to become a career. This way I wont have to volunteer since its my last year.

I see Giorgio and run to catch up with him. "Hey gay-boy!" I shout.

"I still don't see why you have to be so homophobic." He scoffs. Giorgio doesn't like me, and he makes it pretty obvious, but he still hangs around me.

I sign in with the rest of the 18 year old boys, get my finger pricked, and get in my corral.

Colette Mclellan POV:

After the two idiots leave, I decide to get ready for the reaping. I take a quick shower and then brush my long vanilla blonde hair. I put on a Blue jumpsuit with combat boots. Every time I see my deep blue eyes, it reminds me of my father. I have his eyes.

"Come on Icarus! Its time to go!" I shout.

"I'm coming!" He shouts from his bedroom.

We walk to the town square and sign in. When I get in my coral I see some of my friends and walk over by them just in time for the reaping to start. I sit through the through the three minute clip about the capitol and our escort begins to talk about the quarter quell twist and other crap no one cares about. Its not until she hobbles over to the big pink reaping ball that I start to pay attention. She makes a dramatic pause an pulls a slip. She reads the name Andréa Cotton.

That the girl that Icarus got pregnant last year. He said that her parents ended up kicking her out and she was on the streets for a while. She ended up losing the baby, but she still hates him.

She with up on stage with a grin that looks like she has been thinking about this for quite some time. She walks over to the mic. " who are you choosing to be the tribute for this years hunger games, dear?" our escort asks.

"Colette Mclellan,"

Perfect.

Ferrari Dior POV:

I watch the angry girl who woke me up this morning walk up to the stage. The satisfied look on her face tells me she was planning to volunteer this year.

Our escort walks over to the blue reaping ball and chooses a slip of paper. "Giorgio Armando Cyrus!" Giorgio walks up on stage. Thank GOD I have nothing to worry about. "And who would you like to be the tribute?"

"Ferrari Dior!" He announces.

Shit. I walk up to the stage looking confident, like always. When the escort tells me and Colette to shake hands, I give her a big bear hug and whisper "Nice to see you, sweetheart!" I can feel the chills running down her spine. Not the good kind that say _He is soooooooo sexy_, but the bad kind that say _this is terrifying! _Exactly what I was going for.

Two peacekeepers lead us into the justice building to say our goodbyes. The first and the only person to come see me is my father. "Hey dad!" I say.

"Hey son, I brought this for your token." He says as he hands me a gold chain necklace. "Were it well."

I can see the hurt in his eyes, so I say "Don't worry dad. I'm coming home."

"As long as your not drunk in the arena." He says as he walks out.

Colette Mclellan POV:

The first person to come in is Icarus. "i bet your happy!" He says.

"Of course I am!"

"You've got this girl!"

"I know, no need to rub it in!" I say with a small laugh.

"I brought your locket. I thought you could use it as your token." He hands me a silver locket with a picture of my mother, father, and little sister ruby, who died at six months old shortly after my parents due to lack of food and fresh milk.

"Thanks," I give him a hug and he leaves.

After him gleam comes in and gives me a huge hug. I stay in his arms for about 30 seconds. Then I look up at him and realize this might be the only chances I get. I get on my tiptoes and kiss him. He starts to kiss me back but then pulls away. "I'm sorry. I had to do that before I die."

"Okay first of all, you are not going to die anytime soon. Second of all, this all just seems a little inappropriate. Don't get me wrong, I have feelings for you, but I'm 22 and you are 15."

"I'm about to be 16!"

"Doesn't matter. Anyways, the last thing you need to worry about is _us. _How about we just act like this never happened."

"Okay." I agree. But I cant forget.

**A/N: So I hope you all like Colette and Ferrari! I wanna give a big shout out to hey-dont-mind-us for Colette and TeamGlimmer for Ferrari! Review and say who you think has the best chance at winning the games! I also still need all of the tributes EXEPT fd2, fd4, and fd6. I will start the next chapter AS SOON as get the male from district 2.**


	3. District 2 reapings

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I still need A LOT of tributes. I have both tributes for district 3, but I still need the male tribute for district 4. Also, I will be explaining a sponsorship system in a later chapter. After the interviews I will be putting up a poll where you can vote for your favorite tribute. The tribute that wins will survive the bloodbath and get a some free sponsorship gift during the games! Enjoy!**

Jewel Lyncheart POV:

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!" My alarm clock went off right in time for me to get ready for the reaping with some free time on the side. The smell of freshly cooked omelets fills my nose as I rush down to the kitchen.

"Good Morning," My father says.

"Hey," I reply.

"Sissy!" My little brother Spark shouts as he runs up and gives me a hug. His tiny five year old hands grasp my waist.

"Hey there! Exited for the reaping?" I ask him. He answers with a quick nod of his head. I give him a little noogie.

"There she is! Little miss know-it-all!" Skylar, one of my big brothers says as he walks in the kitchen.

"Oh shut up!" I respond.

"Did you hear, Dad? When her science teacher made a false statement about the creation of the universe, Jewel rudely interrupted her, and proceeded to make a speech about what really happened during the formation of the universe."

"I thought that kind of stuff only happens in movies," Jaques, my oldest brother says with a yawn.

" Just like I thought most 22 year old men don't still live with their parents," I reply.

"Alright, you got me," He says as he goes to get some coffee.

I have never been nervous about a reaping before. This year, the Quarter Quell twist is that whoever's name is pulled from the reaping ball chooses the tribute. I may be a career, but I'm only fifteen. I am smarter than most of the eighteen year old tributes, but not nearly as good in combat as they are. I have a few years to go before I'm ready to volunteer.

My problem, however, is that I can't say everyone loves me. In fact, I only have one real friend. About 25% of the names in the reaping ball are probably people who hate me. This might be my year to volunteer as tribute whether I like it or not.

My dad hands Spark half of an omelet and makes Skylar, Jaques, and myself sit down for our daily meal-trivia challenge. Dad will give us some sort of brain teaser, and whoever answers first will get some of whatever he cooks. If you fail, then you must make your own dinner. He does this to "keep our brains working".

"Okay the question today is 'What is the smallest integer such that if you rotate the number to the left you get a number that is exactly one and a half times the original number?"

Without hesitation I answer "1,176,470,588,235,294x 1.5 =1,764,705,882,352,941!"

"Correct!" I always win.

Damien Shafer POV:

I stop for a quick swig of water as I make my sixth lap around the track. The endorphins I get from training usually help cheer me up whenever I'm down, but it doesn't seem to be working today. I've been down since the other day when I finally told Tobias I have a crush on him. Apparently, he didn't know that I'm gay, and apparently, I didn't know he is homophobic. He punched me in the jaw, leaving a big bruise about the size of a golf ball. It's not noticeable, though, if I don't draw attention to it. It hurt, not only my soul, but my face.

I look at my watch and realize that Delphi, my little sister, is about to wake up. I grab my bag and hurry down the street to our small apartment. When I get there I find her walking around, calling for me in a soft, tired voice. "Don't worry, I'm right here," I say as I give her a hug.

"I t-thought you l-left me. Like Mommy and Daddy." She says with tears running down her face.

" Don't worry. I will never leave you." Its not fair. Delphi is only eight, yet she has had a harder life than most 45 year-olds. I just don't understand. "Lets get you some breakfast," I say. I walk over to our kitchen. I reach into a cupboard to get out some cereal, and pour the rest of the milk into a bowl for her.

"What about you?" She asks.

"I'm not hungry," really my stomach is rumbling like there is a monster in there, but I would sacrifice anything for my sister. "I brought you something!" I say pulling out a small porcelain doll.

"Wow! She's beautiful!" Delphi takes the doll and hugs it tightly.

"You better start getting ready for the reaping," I tell her as the doorbell rings.

I walk to the door and automatically know it is Terra, when she rings it again, and then knocks three times. In fact, she doesn't even wait for me to answer the door before she comes in. Delphi peeks her head out of her room and comes running in screaming, "TERRA!" Terra is like the mom Delphi never had, even though Terra is only sixteen. The bag of groceries that Terra was carrying toppled over when Delphi tackled her.

"Girl, you're a career in the making!" Terra says to Delphi after she gets up of the floor. This puts a huge smile on Delphi's face. " You better start getting ready for the reaping." Delphi runs back into her room.

Terra is my best friend. Apparently girls take pride in having gay best friends, because I always hear girls telling Terra how lucky she is that she is best friends with me. I really don't get how having a gay best friend is any different from having a regular best friend. It sometime gets on my nerves when people do that.

"We need to talk," I say to Terra.

"What's up?" She asks.

"If anything happens to me this year, or the next, or the year after that, I'm giving you custody of Delphi, If that's okay with you."

"Wow... Um, that's fine with me, but why are you telling me this now?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this year, I guess,"

"Nothing is going to happen to you. End of conversation." I can tell that Terra doesn't like talking about losing me. She goes over to the kitchen and begins to unpack the groceries she bought. She sometimes buys me and Delphi groceries, since we have trouble affording them on our own.

"I'm going to go get ready for the reaping," I say.

"Okay," She says. Her voice is soft and weak, like she is starting to think that something bad might actually happen.

I go to my room and take a quick shower. I get out and comb my short blond hair. My eyes look stressed. I have gray eyes that change their tone according to what my mood is. They turn a dark gray when I'm stressed.

I put on a purple v-neck and a pair of skinny jeans with leather boots. I don't have anything really fancy, but this will make do. At least it's fancy compared to what they have over in district eleven.

I get Delphi from her room. She looks adorable, in a lavender sundress and white sandals. Terra must have picked that out for her. I gather Terra and we leave for the reaping.

Jewel Lyncheart POV:

I hear a knock on my door. "Dad says to start getting ready for the reaping." Skylar says through the door.

"Alright!" I look through my closet trying to find the best dress possible. Finally, I come across a black skirt made of feather. I put on a white lace top, with a black tank top under it, with black pumps. I'm very short, at 5'3, so I can get away with wearing heels just about anywhere. Skylar always makes jokes about how if heels were a weapon, I would've won the Hunger Games when I was 12.

When I am done getting ready, I tell my dad that I'm going to walk to the reaping with Haley, my best friend. I meet her outside. "Hey!" I say.

"Jewel! You're just who I was looking for! I needed to tell you that Hannah told Riley who told Stacy that James Lockhart is gonna ask me out tomorrow! Eeek!" She shrieks.

"If you make it past the reapings," I reply.

" Shut up! Gosh, you're such a pessimist!"

"I am not! I'm just bringing you back to reality! Did you pay any attention to the quarter quell twist this year? You're one of the most popular girls in the school! Lots of people like you, but there is still plenty of people who want to put you down!"

"Speak for yourself. Your one of the bossiest girls in the school! There has to be at least one person choosing to nominate you!"

"You think I haven't realized that? How 'bout we just change the subject." I say before another one of our petty best friend fights starts.

We arrive at the town square. Me and Haley sign in and get our fingers pricked, before we are forced to separate. Haley is sixteen, while I'm only fifteen.

Our perky escort, Nitya Algirdas, walks on stage. She calls out the list of victors, which is more than you can count. We then watch the three minute video about the games. " Now that that's over, we can get to the fun part!" The crowd cheers at this. Remarks like this are what describe District Two. A bunch of blood thirsty animals.

"Brittany Lionjar!" Brittney is a stuck-up peacekeeper's daughter in my grade who just happens to hate me. Great. "Who would you like to nominate?"

" Hi everyone," Brittany begins," I've been thinking about this for a while, and I want to choose someone who will best represent our beautiful district, so I am choosing Jewel Lyncheart!" The crowd roars. _Best represent our district my ass._

Damien Shafer POV:

God this Brittany girl is obnoxious. Is it really that important to make a big speech? Jewel walks on stage and waves at the crowd, then gives Britney a mean look. I'm guessing Brittany did not choose Jewel for her ability, but to get rid of her.

"Now for the boys!" Our escort says. "Tobias Furman!" I was almost having a good day until she mentioned him again. Tobias pushes through the crowd of Fifteen year-olds and walks on stage. "Who would you like to nominate?"

"Damien Shafer." Alright. Alright. I wasn't planning on volunteering this year, but I feel prepared. Then I think of Delphi. Poor, little, Delphi. What if I die in the games? She would be devastated. She has already lost our parents, and now she might loose me. I hear her start the cheering from the crowd as I walk up on the stage.

"Shake hands, you two!" Our escort says. I look at Jewel and see the worry in her eyes and realize that we are no normal pair of careers.

Jewel Lyncheart POV:

Two peacekeepers lead us into the justice building and call up anyone who wants to wish us a goodbye. The first person to come and see me of course is my father. He has tears running down his face. He runs in and gives me a hug. "I can't loose my other girl." He says making a reference to the death of my mother.

"I can win this. I can ditch the career pack, and be like that girl from district five in the 74th Hunger Games!" I said. We watched the 74th Hunger games last year on Cato's Birthday. Cato is one of the most famous victors in district two.

"She died!"

"Yeah but I know what nightlock looks like!" He closes his eyes for a second and hands me my mothers engagement ring.

"Use this as your token." He walks out.

Next is my three brothers. The come in cheering and hooting." Congrats!" Skylar says.

Spark gives me a hug and says "Sissy! You're famous!" We have a group hug before the peacekeepers usher them out.

Next is Haley. Tears are coming down her face. " This is all my fault! I jinxed you!" She says. " Now I'm gonna lose my best friend!" I give her a hug.

" Shhhh- its gonna be okay," I wipe the mascara off of her face with a tissue that was on the table next to us. We stay hugging until a peacekeeper ushers her out. The sight of my best friend in this state of mind causes a tear to run down my cheek. I don't cry. The last time I cried was when mom died. The thought of my mother causes even more tears to run down my face and before I know it, I'm sobbing.

Damien Shafer POV:

Delphi charges in my room dancing and singing " Go Damien! Goo Damien!" She is to young to grasp the fact that I have been sentenced to death. But that's okay. I give her a hug.

"You're gonna stay with Terra while I'm gone. Okay?"

"Yay! Terra!" I give her one final hug and she starts towards the door. "Wait!" she says, "I made this for your birthday, but I guess you can use it for your token." She hands me a bead bracelet with my favorite colors, purple and teal.

Terra comes in. I can tell she has tears welling in her eyes. She stands at the door and says " Now, Damien, I have no doubt in my mind that you can't win these games."

" The only reason I wasn't planning to volunteer was Delphi."

"Delphi will be fine. Now you go kick some ass." Terra walks out. She has never been the hugging type, so she just leaves.

I have to win these games. For Delphi.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. This time, review and say who you think deserves to win more. I wanna give a big shout-out to ****Hello83433** **for Jewel, and DallenBradford for Damien! ****I still need a lot of tributes so now I'm giving you permission to enter two tributes. :)**


End file.
